<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beauty is what's on the inside by JenSnow22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315594">Beauty is what's on the inside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenSnow22/pseuds/JenSnow22'>JenSnow22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), The Little Mermaid (1989)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A pirate and A Witch, F/M, Falling In Love, Magic, Pure Nonsense Or Is it?, Redemption, Twisted Stories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:41:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenSnow22/pseuds/JenSnow22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has been abandoned by Jack Sparrow and captured by some pirates. On the verge of dying from dehydration, something or someone comes to his rescue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>William Turner / Ursula</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Captive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>One guy…. Everything had happened because of one guy, and… oh God, you have no idea how much I hate him…This untrustworthy bast***... </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I will come back to help you !” he yelled at me while running away...but, well, as you can see, he never did. Trusting him only resulted in my being tied up against some kind of creepy figurehead, waiting for sea monsters to devour me alive. He left me there, at the mercy of savage pirates who did not even speak English and with an upcoming rendezvous with Death itself…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I should have known he would betray me sooner or later though. He is the kind of person who, you know, will only lead you to huge problems, but who you can’t help trusting anyway. I spent years with him and yet I still can’t seem to figure him out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack Sparrow really is the world’s biggest mystery. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"PLEASE, HAVE MERCY ON ME" I shouted one last time to the pirates who were looking at me from the deck... However, the only answer I received was fits of ruthless laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Enjoying this, weren't them? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe shouting and crying were what they were expecting me to do. One thing was definitely sure : I would not give them this pleasure. Like hell I would. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I slowly turned my face left then right, looking for anything that could either save or kill me… But as expected, there was nothing but water… water everywhere around me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sweet, sweet sea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like in my wildest dream, I was surrounded by a peaceful sea coloured by shades of the purest blue I had ever seen. It was like yesterday’s storm never happened. The once impetuous waves were now quietly, imperceptibly crashing against the rocks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I let out a desperate sigh and stopped trying to free myself. There was no use trying since the rope was clasping my waist, hands and feet making any escape impossible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Struggling would only result in bruises and muscle pain. Might as well keep some energy to survive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of all the things I was experiencing at that moment, the blistering sun stunning me was maybe the most difficult problem to cope with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could feel every droplet of sweat rolling down my face, torso, back, legs… Everyone of them… Surrounded by water, but unable to drink… I was now fully understanding what could have had endured Tantalus during his eternal punishment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At some point, I became unable to think. Minutes felt like hours and it was hot. So hot. I did not know how much time I spent there, but dehydration started to strike and took over my body and mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The King and his men, stole the Queen from her bed,” I started to sing. I had no idea if it was only in my head or if I sang it out loud, but that did not matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only thing that mattered was that my father was just in front of me singing along. He was like in my memories : jet-black hair, tall, slightly tanned and hints of mischief in the eyes. 'This song will always protect you, Will.' He whispered  with his softest smile and voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yo Ho all together, hoist the colours high..” We sang again. His hands ruffling my hair forced me to open the eyes I didn't even noticed I closed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something dark moved under the sea, but I did not focus on that. I could not focus on anything. My vision was blurry, my mouth dry and my mind exhausted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thieves and...beggars.” I then mumbled, sleep slowly winning the fight. The sea disappeared little by little, replaced by the green walls of my bedroom. The blankets on my bed were warm and my father was here, waiting for me to fall asleep. It all felt so nice. By another trick or my mind, the mysterious creature moving under the sea turned into the mobile hung above my cradle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never...shall...we…...die” I quietly finished before falling into unconsciousness.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Deadly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I neither heard nor saw anything of what happened next. Unconscious, I was unaware of the chaos happening on the deck. Both the fighting and screaming did not reach me. I was away… Far away… The spell linking me to Earth had vanished and sent me in a world where nothing mattered except the sweet, sweet drowsiness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Scared of something they thought was some kind of sea monsters, the pirates started to run in every direction trying to make the ship leave this “lugar maldito” as they called it. However, it was too late. The creature was too close already, dodging every cannonballs they sent with an incredible speed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the crow’s nest, the lookout on duty suddenly lost sight of the dark shape moving nearby the ship. 1 minute passed, then 2 then 3… It was like the creature left… or at least, they hoped it did. No one dared to move or speak, somewhat afraid that any misplaced word or gesture would summon the monster back. An eerily silence lingering, some of the bravest walked to the open railings before leaning forward to scan the oddly peaceful ocean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poor souls…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this exact same moment, giant tentacles merged from the depths of the sea. Wrapping their preys in a deadly embrace, they gave the pirates no chance of survival. If they weren’t die from suffocation, they would from drowning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quitting their short trance, the buccaneers understood that it was too late to flee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Santa Maria, Madre de Dios, ruega por nosotros, pecadores…” started shouting an old man, his face entirely distorted by fear and anguish. As he loudly begged for the salvation of his soul, a few others kneeled beside him to join this desperate quest for forgiveness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is said that you can only see one's true self when their life is at stake. Well… this ship was the perfect representation of this phrase. While some seeked absolution in a God they previously traded for booze and women, some found peace lying in their beds thinking about those they would never see again and finally some led by either courage or recklessness, took a sip of their poor-quality rum, tightened the grasp they had on their weapons and waited for the beast to show up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fortunately (or unfortunately), they didn’t have to wait a lot for that to happen. Soon, a deafening sound was heard by the entire crew and violent tremors started to shake the ship. The few pirates who managed to keep their balance ran towards the big tentacules that appeared on both sides of the ship, ready to thrust their swords into the soft-bodied giant octopus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Endlessly, they tried to hurt him, but no matter how much strength they applied, the blades only slided on the slimy tentacles without leaving a single bruise. Each one of their attacks turned out to be absolutely pointless and the tentacles kept on damaging more and more the vessel. While four of the kraken’s limbs were wrapped around the ship to keep it in place, the other four were used to grab the pirates. Once locked in the sticky embrace, they were either kept aloft, thrown in the sea or squeezed until upper and lower parts of their bodies broke apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of despair, the pirates started to fire cannonballs without even caring for their abducted mates’ fate. Staying alive was the most important. With that in minds, they shot here and there hoping that one of the iron balls would harm the creature. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s what happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cannonball managed to hurt the kraken. Hit, the tentacle released the pirate he was clasping and the latter fell head first on the deck. He did not survive, but at least, they knew where to aim : the base of the tentacles. Here, surrounded by warm bits of brain, a glint of hope sparked in the pirates’ minds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¡Alguien trae más municiones!” yelled the gifted gunner who hit the kraken. “¡Y APUNTAR A LA BASE!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this order, people started to climb down the stairs to bring all the ammunitions they could find. Cannonballs and bullets started to be shot from all parts of the ship and it was like the kraken was becoming weaker and weaker as well as angrier and angrier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Its moves, before well thought out, were now jerky and unpredictable. The sea monster was suffering and therefore had, at this moment, for only goal to annihilate the cause of its pain as quickly as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pirates understood this reality the moment they saw the eight tentacles raising up to the sky and caging them at the same time. They knew exactly what was awaiting them and there was no escape for that. The limbs continued on stretching until they were high enough to hide the sun and finally… They started to fall down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the strength gathered in the tentacles made the fall incredibly fast and violent. In a blink, the tentacle slammed onto the ship and broke it in pieces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone that didn’t know how to swim died first and actually… the drowned people were the luckiest of all. As a matter of fact, the survivors, who managed to build a makeshift raft, either started to lose their minds, to eat their fellow comrades or both, before finally dying from a painful death.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As for the kraken, the creature swam away with a not-so-alive-but-not-yet-dead body locked in one of his injured tentacles.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Horrifying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"You did a great job saving him." The distant voice said as William slowly regained consciousness. "I was in need of a human boy and this one seems like a high-quality specimen." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The  voice was not really high-pitched or loud, but definitely enough to annoy the hell out of him. If only they could speak a bit more quietly. He could really use some more sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Focusing on said voice, the young man easily recognized it as being a woman's, which was definitely strange given the fact that women were thought to bring bad luck and thus were not allowed on ships.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anyway. Whoever was talking at the moment was acting very rudely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One does not wake up his sailmates.</span>
  </em>
  <span> That was the first pirate rule. The main one. Even more important than the black flag rule…  And this person was infringing it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Determined to get a bit more sleep, William let out a discontented groan and changed his sleeping position so that there would be less light filtering through his eyelids. Head resting on his crossed arms, the man was now facing the wall of his cabin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice stopped talking as he did; probably trying to determine whether he was awake. For a second or two, everything was blissfully silent. However, now that the voice hushed, another inconvenience arose. There was something tickling his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, Will thought he was the unfortunate prey of some flying insects and tried to chase them away by using small gestures of the hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet, these bugs were always coming back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Piss o-..." He sworn at both the voice and bugs.  Yes. William was not what you can call "a morning person". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching the "clearly irritated” point, he finally gave up and opened his eyes wide…. He was now awake and would probably not fall back asleep any time soon… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The very first thing he saw was the wall. A wall different from his cabin's. Grey and made of rocks. As he raised his head, he understood what tickled him in his sleep. There was actually a bunch of green algae growing there, in between rocks. One of them was a bit taller than the others causing it to hang in a way that it was sometimes touching Will's face when the man was breathing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment, he wondered where he could possibly be… The rough wall indicated a place on land, but the algae …. He knew for certain that this kind of plants needs a huge amount of salt and humidity. For them to grow in this room, he must have been really close to sea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning around, William blankly noticed that he was, yet again, locked up. Gosh… When would he finally get back his freedom? Being a prisoner really was exhausting… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bars seem quite impossible to distort, but maybe using one of the rocks on the ground, he wound manage to saw them somehow. It did not feel like anyone was watching the cell so he decided to give it a go as soon as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he was about to stand up in order to enact his plan, he once again heard the same person talking. "Go and see if everything is ready." the voice ordered to God only knew who. William guessed she was walking in his direction when he noticed that her voice was becoming louder and louder. Some sort of hope started to rise within the male. Maybe his prison guard would take pity on him and set him free? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did not hear any footsteps. However, he could feel the woman’s presence nearby. She was coming…. As he waited for her, the raven-haired male sat straight and kept his eyes locked on the outside of the cell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprise and astonishment first displayed on his face, rapidly followed by an expression of pure horror when she unlocked the door. He knew sea monsters were a thing, but never had he ever thought he would be captured by one. Never had he ever thought they could even be that ugly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Half way between an octopus and a human, it was by far the most repulsive thing he had ever seen. Weren't mermaids supposed to be beautiful half-fish, half-human women? If you did not take into account the octopus half, the human part was, alone, enough to make anyone frightened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pale grey-ish skin, some short white hair, a visible double-chin and a makeup overuse, and last but not least, a terrifying smile. It felt like she was taking an absolute pleasure in witnessing the horror she was inspiring ; just like a lion knowing its prey is about to die. This hungry smile would probably be the worst feature she had if it was not for the eight tentacles…. They were repulsively wiggling as she slid towards him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Horrifying, gross… There was no adjective able to describe her monstrosity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unable to move a single toe, the raven-haired man just looked at her with eyes betraying the terror within him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How rude. Staring like that… Have your parents never taught you to greet people you meet?" She pointed out with a coldness her smile did not manage to hide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am sor-" He instantly replied before noticing he was stammering. Was he so scared of this octopus wannabe that he was not even able to speak clearly? No, he would not let fear have the upper hand. That was not the behavior of a pirate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pirate’s only fear is to be separated from his soulmate, the sea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raising his head up, William cleared his throat and locked eyes with the creatures before talking. "Who are you and why do you keep me locked up in here?" He questioned with a tone he wanted confident and determined. "Oh and also… Where the hell are we?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those words said, the woman blinked a few times before bursting out laughing. This human was hilarious. Everything in him, from his skin colour to the way his legs were shaking, was radiating fear ; still he talked to her in such a way. How long had it been since the last time someone tried to oppose her? She could not even remember. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dumbfounded, William wondered what was so funny, but decided not to ask. As long as we was getting answers, she could laugh to her heart's content. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay… you gave me a good laugh so I consent to answer two of your questions." She said in between laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, first thing first. The name is Ursula and you are being locked up in my territory." She paused, waiting for reactions. Unfortunately, it did not seem to ring a bell to the raven-haired male so she continued. "I am the Witch of the Seven Seas and future Queen of the Oceans. If you care for your life then you better do as I say."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>William could tell she was not lying. The Witch was just standing there, talking, but he was able to feel her power. No doubt she could instantly turn him into ashes if she was willing to and also, he didn’t doubt she would take a great pleasure in doing so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Better play safe for that one and try not to anger her. He did not want to die today. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What could possibly want the great Witch of the Seven Seas from me?” He asked, making sure to please her with some flattery. “I am merely a pirate without any powers or anything of the sort." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her smile widened as she replied. "Well… You will soon know. And don't forget that you owe me one, pretty boy. The moment I saved your life we became tied up by the strings of fate so there is absolutely no way for you to ever escape me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before walking out of the cell, she examined him from head to toe and under the stare, the young man felt strangely self-conscious. He did not know what the Witch had seen in him, but he was not sure it was auspicious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Before I forget… If you did not notice, we are underwater. You are only able to breathe because of a spell I casted on your cell. Of course, I can break it anytime but that wouldn’t be fun, would it?” She chirped as though she was not threatening him, but playing with a kid. ”Well then… Have fun?"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this story is based on a challenge my friends gave me which is to write about two characters from different fandoms. They chose the characters and now, I have to input some sense into this nonsense XD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>